


It Ends with Us-A second-generation Voltron Fanfic

by Flying_with_lions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Interns & Internships, Lions, Other, Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 01:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_with_lions/pseuds/Flying_with_lions
Summary: The war with the Galra has been over for 10 years now. The Paladins have settled down and are enjoying a life filled with peace and prosperity.Across the Galaxy, a group of Galra wishes to avenge their fallen leader and bring the Galra empire back. To do that they must bring back the one thing that stopped them from conquering the universe the first time...Voltron.This is my first fanfic on her so constructive criticism is always helpful!





	1. Prolouge

The Galra officer slammed his hand against the table. He had been sitting there for who knows how long while his companion looked over a holographic map. "You've looked a hundred times!" He said through gritted teeth, "the planet the prisoner spoke of doesn't exist!"

"One can never be too careful." His companion replied his back turned to him and his arms folded behind his back. "besides how do we know that your so-called soldiers weren't bribed, they aren't the brightest if I'm being honest."

"If you really think that-" he says scooting our his chair- "I'll go interrogate them myself."

"Sit down. You'll just make matters worse."

He rolled his eyes in response, "How much longer?" He growled his hand still splayed out on the table from when he smacked it

"Patience Vak," his companion said as looked thoughtfully at a holographic screen displayed in front of him. "Our time will come. We will know when to strike, and when we do-" he turned to face Vak. pulling out his dagger and stabbing it into the table right in between his companion's fingers- "we will rise victorious."

"Vrepit sa, Zhoril," Vak said the corners of his mouth turning upwards at the impending victory ahead. Together as brothers, they were going to bring the Galra empire back up to its former glory. Together they were going to avenge their fearless leader. Together they were going to remove the one and only threat from existence.

_Voltron._


	2. Chapter 1

The Atlas was busier than usual, as today was the day the five handpicked interns would be arriving. Rooms were being prepared and teams were being briefed on the latest Alien activity in the Milky Way. Security was having background checks on every single guard. Nothing was being overlooked, if you had even a speeding ticket you were removed from the premises then and there.

The former Paladins were all gathered in a conference room off to the side, where they wouldn't be disturb. Their Garrison issued uniforms were freshly pressed the colors bright and bold just as if it was the first time they had put them on.

"When I was looking over the profiles I noticed that the selected few are around our age when we found the blue lion," Pidge said, closing the file that was sitting in front of her. All these years she had kept her hair short, it was nice not having to move it out of the way all the time and even ten years later she was still rocking the look. If you're wondering yes, she still has the glasses on her face. The look just wasn't complete without it.

"I noticed that too," Lance said running a hand through his mocha colored hair, he sighed, "Brings back good memories," he says smiling sadly.

For the first time that day the room seemed to freeze as silence settled over the room. Not a single person spoke as they met one another's eyes sharing a knowing look.

_It's been so long..._

It had been ten years since the loveable, amazingly heroic Altean had sacrificed herself to save the entire universe. Everyone had mourned the Paladins loss, even those who didn't know her at all. The news of what she had done reached everyone's ears. They not only mourned her death but also celebrated her life and all she had accomplished to bring peace to the universe.

"I remember the first time we met, she practically ripped Lance's arm off," Hunk says chuckling his hand landing firmly on Lance's shoulder. The others chuckled softly at Hunk's comment, the corners of their mouths starting to turn upward,

"If I'm being honest I can still feel it from when she jerked my arm back," he deadpanned rolling his shoulders back.

"That was a joy to watch," Keith says smirking from across the table.

"Watch it mullet,"

"It's not really a mullet anymore..." Pidge mumbled as she ruffled through some papers, which in turn got a laugh from Shiro.

Shiro quickly composed himself suppressing a smirk as he called the former Paladins back to attention.

"Everyone knows which interns are shadowing them, correct?" Shiro asked. He and his team had been working hard for three weeks making sure that everything would go off without a hitch. If it was up to him he would have congratulated everyone already, but he knew that the first phase wouldn't be complete until _The Atlas_ was in space. Getting a large spacecraft to launch was a lot harder than it looked.

Hunk and Pidge nod their heads looking over their files one last time before closing them and handing them to Shiro.

The three of them turn their heads to Keith and Lance. Keith closes his folder a few seconds later handing it to Shiro. Lance sits there a hand resting under his chin.

Pidge cleared her throat, causing Lance to look up to find everyone looking at him with a questioning look in their eyes.

"Sorry I was just rereading, making sure I read everything correctly," he says as he hands the folder to Shiro.

"At least your being smart when it counts, we wouldn't want you to make a fool of yourself," Pidge commented adjusting her glasses.

"No, it wasn't that," Lance replied glaring at Pidge. He stood up adjusting his uniform, "It's something about the intern that's shadowing me," He looks up, "It was just really interesting is all."

At that moment the door slid open and Sam Holt poked his head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but the interns are here," Sam said his hand pointing back behind him.

Shiro shook his head, "You're not interrupting at all, in fact, we were just finishing." 

* * *

I sigh as we arrive at the Garrison, I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to go home to live a normal life. I blew air out of my nose as I kept myself from laughing. 

_Normal._

My life changed from normal about ten years ago. I live with that constant reminder every day. if anything I did not want this internship aboard the Atlas. My life was destroyed the moment the Galra and Voltron arrived on Earth and if they think that they can change-

My thoughts were interrupted as my mother's hand gently strokes my cinnamon-colored hair. "You okay sweetie?" she asks her voice soft.

It was always like that warm and inviting, she was the kind of person you could tell anything to and she would listen with an understanding heart. As the years went by she seemed the same, although on the inside I could tell she was breaking. Little glimpses of her hurt were shown to me when she would become angry for no reason. I could tell it was all the stress she was under from her job to everything going on at home, and because of that I tended not to unload on her and I helped out when I could.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say giving a small smile.

"No, you're not," she says. She gives me a smile, "I can tell because you're biting your lip repeatedly."

I smiled into my lap. She knew me too well, "I just really miss him." I say meeting her tender gaze. I could feel my lip start to tremble and I bit it, but that didn't stop the tears from building up. I could feel them threating to spill over as I tried to hold myself together for her sake.

" I do too. So, So much," she whispered her hand not stopping the comforting stroke on my hair, "And I also know that you blame them for what happened, but you don't need to."

I opened my mouth to protest my hand raised to point at the building in front of us, but before I could get a word out she placed a finger over my lips.

"Kiera, this will be a good opportunity for you to get away for a little bit, maybe relax a little?" she asked looking to gain my attention again.

"What about you?"

She smiled softly cupping my cheek, "You're only eighteen, you shouldn't be worrying about me. You still have your whole life ahead of you!"

"My life ended the day the Galra invaded," I grumbled my eyes narrowing. I looked at my hands resting in my lap. 

She frowned at the comment and tilted my head to look back at her. Her face was somber, and her eyes were dimmed, as she searched my eyes for a way to comfort me. 

if she thought she could take away all the hurt I was feeling, the anger I was feeling, then I wasn't going to wait around. As soon as she pulled out of the lot, I'll call a taxi and go anywhere but here. I knew one thing for sure I was not getting on that ship...

"If you won't do it to take a break, do it for him."

I sighed, "Okay," No matter what she thinks or anyone else thinks. I wasn't happy about climbing aboard that ship. 

As I approached I was mentally cursing myself for allowing to be so easily swayed. I'm honestly surprised she got me in the car this morning.

* * *

I was just about to enter the main conference room to greet the interns before liftoff when Pidge came running up.

"Shiro..." She said out of breath. She leaned over her hands resting on her knees as she caught her breath. "I just ran from the bridge-" she stood up- "and we just picked something up on our long distance scanners that you need to see immediately." 

I nodded sensing the edge in her voice, "I'm right behind you."

Pidge led him through the halls to the bridge at a brisk pace. The interns were going to have to wait just a little bit longer. I felt so dumb thinking that everything was going to go smoothly. Something just HAD to go wrong, and in the last few minutes before liftoff too.

We arrived on the Bridge and a holographic screen was pulled up allowing everyone in the room to see it.

On the screen before us was a Galra battlecruiser sitting on the edge of the Milky Way. It was just sitting there not doing anything. Then almost instantly a wormhole appeared and it disappeared through it.

I stood there entirely shocked. That was the first time anyone had seen any Galra related ships or tech since we had defeated them the First time. So now that we are seeing a Galra battlecruiser we have no idea what their intentions are.

"Not a word about this to the interns or anyone outside this room. Is that understood?" I said jumping into my leadership role naturally.

The entire room nodded their heads understanding the importance of the issue and the need for secrecy.

"We will continue with the launch as planned if anything goes south we lead them away from Earth not towards it. The people here have suffered enough." I wasn't about to let my home planet go through another invasion and I hoped my crew felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

The Atlas had lifted off about thirty minutes ago, and here I was still sitting in the conference room with four other people who probably had no idea what to do on an amazing spacecraft like this. I was starting to become disappointed if this was all the internship was I might as well take an escape pod back to earth cause this was NOT happening.

I had nearly made up my mind to leave the room when the door slid open and five other people in colored uniforms entered. I recognized them immediately and quickly sat up straighter. It was the Paladins of Voltron! The pilots who so fearlessly saved the universe from destruction. For as long as I could remember the Paladins were famous and every day there was a new story on the news about what they had accomplished along with the help of their team on the Atlas.

They no longer had the lions. I remember that clearly. They had stated in an interview the lions had flown off so they just had the Atlas, but that did not make them any less cool! I was completely awestruck by them as they approached.

I glanced around the table most of the other interns had straightened up as well when they entered, but there was one girl that only rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. As they approached she looked anywhere except where the Paladins were approaching. _Why would she not be happy to be here?_ These are the very same people who saved her life and so many others... Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the Paladins.

I squirmed in my seat as they approached the table we were seated around. I had to clasp my hands together to keep myself from doing anything stupid. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath calming my excitement.

"Welcome," The one with white hair and a black uniform said. I knew that one was Shiro.

Then Pidge was the short one with the green uniform and glasses. If I'm being honest she's my favorite.

Keith was the one in the red uniform and long black hair he was standing right next to Shiro his arms crossed.

Hunk and Lance were standing next to Pidge, on the other side of Shiro. Hunk had the yellow uniform and Lance had the blue colored one.

I listened with anticipation as Shiro explained what we would be doing during our time on the Atlas. In the morning through the early afternoon, we would follow one of the Paladins through their daily duties and tasks as well as helping with one thing or another. In the evenings we had time off and could just hang out with the other interns. One thing was made very clear we were not to go onto the bridge or into the conference without special clearance or one of the Paladins.

Once Shiro had finished the orientation it was time to see which Paladins we would be shadowing. Shiro opened a folder placed in front of him and read the first name at the top of the list.

"Hannah, You'll be with Hunk," Shiro said gesturing to the yellow Paladin. Hunk waved his hand at a girl who had stood up. She waved back as she approached him. She had Hickory colored hair and Hazel eyes. She had fair skin that seemed to glow every time she smiled. She was wearing a jean skirt along with a white colored t-shirt and black flats. As Hannah approached she looked as if she was bouncing.

"Lucas, You'll be with Lance," The blue paladin waved and Lucas stood up and walked over to meet him. Lucas had the same colored hair and eyes as Hannah. Lucas was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue flannel over it. It appeared to me as they were twins. He seemed to be not as bouncy with his steps but walked with the same mood as Hannah.

"Kiera, you'll be with Keith," The very same girl that had shown no interest earlier now had a smile on her face as she approached the red paladin. She had cinnamon colored hair that reached her shoulders. Kiera was wearing skinny jeans along with a black shirt and a maroon flannel. Her honey colored eyes appeared happy and bright but I was sensing a little bit more behind those eyes, but I couldn't tell what. Her apricot colored hands were resting at her side as she approached Keith, only bringing them up when she shook his hand.

"Peyton," I froze when my name was called my emerald colored eyes widening in anticipation, "You'll be with Pidge," I quickly rose from my seat and walked the length of the table to the green Paladin. She grasped her hand in mine and shook it firmly,

"Welcome aboard, Peyton." After we greeted each other we turned to greet the final intern. She had shoulder length black hair and bright violet eyes. She had bronze colored skin that seemed to sparkle in the light. She wore ripped jeans and had a shamrock green t-shirt.

"And Samantha, You'll be with me," Shiro said closing the folder and giving her a warm smile. The young woman stood up and eagerly approached the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

* * *

I layed back on my bed my hands running through my gingerbread colored hair. Today was AMAZING. Immediately after the conference room, Pidge had led me to a series of rooms in each one was a different lab for a specific purpose. there was one for designing weapons and another for observing the growth of alien plants. The final lab that she showed me she went absolutely ecstatic about. She had excitedly led me throughout it and showed me so many things I nearly lost track.

_Nearly._

The whole purpose of this specific lab was to code viruses that would be able to be transmitted and entered remotely completely shutting down the ship allowing it to be boarded without it having a chance to fight back.

_"This will save so many lives," Pidge had said as she held the drive in her hand, "of course there are a few things that need to be tweaked, but we're so close!"_

I had left the lab inspired. Maybe I could use some of what I learned from tech school here aboard the Atlas?

The door to the room opened and Lance entered, Lucas trailed behind gazing around the room in awe. Lance stood next to the door to allow Lucas to explore the room completely.

Inside the room was two beds right next to each other their headboards pressed against the wall. There was a small sitting area, but other than that it was pretty ordinary. The bathroom was down the hall from our room and shared with everyone in our corridor.

"This is amazing!" he says flopping onto the bed a few feet away.

"Don't stay up too late, all right?" Lance says chuckling at the boy before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Lucas sat up from being splayed out on the bed to facing me. He stretched his hand out giving me a toothy grin.

"I'm Lucas by the way," I grabbed his hand and gave it a shake,

"Peyton."

He smiled again before falling back onto his bed. "I can't believe we're actually here."

I grin at least someone on this ship was as excited as I was to be here, "I know. This has been a dream come true," I say as my mind plays through the days' events.

* * *

At the end of the day, the Paladins gathered in the conference room. The interns had been shown their rooms and where everything was, now that, that was out of the way they could focus on more important matters at hand.

"Do we know where it went?" Keith asked pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was tired and ready to retire for the night, but he knew that they needed to have this meeting so everyone was on the same page.

"No, it just disappeared through a wormhole. It could be anywhere by now," Pidge replied. She tapped a few keys on a keyboard and a screen pulled up. She hit play and they watched as the Galra battlecruiser disappeared through the wormhole.

"That doesn't make sense why would they allow themselves to be picked up by our scanners," Lance said leaning back in his chair, "I thought they were smarter than that?"

"Not all Galra are-"

"No, I think Lance has a point," Shiro said cutting Pidge off, "They wouldn't come so close to earth after we defeated them unless they want something." They all thought for a moment. _If you were an alien species that fought for victory or death what would you be looking for?_

"But we don't have Voltron it disappeared so...What could they be looking for?" Hunk chimed in.

Pidge tapped her pen several times before dropping it, "They don't know that, so maybe we could use that to our advantage."

"Pidge you may be on to something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kiera's POV** _

I slipped on my red and black flannel as I left the room I shared with the other two interns. Hannah and Samantha, I think their names were. I shook my head as I walked along the deserted corridor. Turning the corridor I found a small sitting area right below a fairly large window.

Sitting down I leaned back against the wall and brought my legs up to my chest. I glanced outside the window. I immediately shot towards the window pressing my hands against the glass, my face was so close that it clouded at my breath.

What I saw before I was the most amazing sight I ever saw. There was black all around, but that's not what drew me in. It was how big the world was despite the constant movement away deeper into space we were headed. How the vast land stretched around the sphere. The same land that housed thousands of people. How blue the water was surrounding the land, making it pop causing one's eye to not do anything but look at it. The swirls of clouds that moved to the wind took my breath away. If that wasn't enough the millions of stars dotting the background just made it even more amazing.

My heart ached at the sight of my home slowly getting farther and farther away. If anything a hollow feeling filled my stomach that could easily be substituted for hunger.

"Beautiful Isn't it?" A calm voice said from behind me. Surprised I lept forward hitting my head on the glass. I drew back a hand pressed against my throbbing head. I groaned as I turned to face the person who thought it was a good idea to sneak up on someone who was so close to a window.

Turning my head I found that it was Lance. He quickly moved to sit down across from me his eyes wide with shock.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching a hand forward so he could look. I jerked away turning so my feet were placed firmly on the ground although I was still sitting.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. The throbbing in my head subsided so I removed it and placed it in my lap. I didn't bother to meet his eyes. I didn't have to, I could feel his concerned gaze on me. "You can go I'm sure you have plenty to do," I say after a moment of silence when neither of us had bothered to move.

"I miss it too," he replies he leaned forward his forearms resting on his thighs, "Always will in fact,"

I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What was he talking about?_ "Excuse me?"

He turns to face me his blue eyes meeting mine, "Earth," he leans back against the window letting out a contented sigh.

"I don't miss-"

"Don't lie to yourself," he says cutting me off, "I did that too and it didn't make things any better."

I start to speak again, "I'm not-"

"How was the ceiling last night? How many lines did you count?" I opened my mouth to protest but for once I was at a lost for words. He was right.

After Hannah and Samantha had gone to bed I had laid awake above my covers. I hadn't even bothered to change into the sleepwear provided for us. I closed my mouth and lowered my head.

"Kiera, you can always talk to any of us if you need too," Lance says calmly after a while.

I narrowed my eyes at the suggestion, "No, I don't think I want to talk to any of you," I say in an even tone. Standing up I turned to face him my body tense, "If you know what's best then you won't bring this up again," I hissed before stalking down the hallway.

* * *

_**Lance's POV** _

I sat there a moment longer watching her leave. With the way she was acting and how uptight she was there was no doubt in my mind that something was really bothering her. I shook my head I headed toward the conference room where I was supposed five minutes ago.

I slid open the door to the other four paladins staring at me. I crossed the room and sat down in a seat next to Hunk.

Shiro cleared his throat, "Now that we have everyone here we can start," he glanced down at a notepad that had a few notes scribbled on it.

"Um, Shiro?" I waved my hand to get his attention, "Do you think we can postpone the meeting just a little bit? I have something I want to discuss with you guys."

Shiro nodded, "Sure what is it."

"On my way here I came across Kiera she was completely transfixed by the earth. I made a comment and scared her, which I still feel bad about by the way," I say quickly, "any way she turned to me and I could sense something was bothering her. the look in her eyes and she even confirmed it for me that she was homesick."

"Okay, so what can we do to help her?" Hunk asked.

"That's not all. I told her that she could come to talk to any of us if she needed and she appeared mad about something else."

"So we figure out what it is," Pidge said as if the answer was obvious.

"She made it clear she didn't want to talk though," Hunk replied.

"We have to do something," I say starting to sound desperate. No way was I going to allow one of the interns suffer in silence like I had the first time in space just because I thought I wasn't supposed to be missing Earth. Everybody else seemed fine so I kept it to myself fearing I would be viewed as weak.

"We will Lance, but we can't do anything to help her unless we know the full story," Keith said, "That way we know how to help her."

I nodded. I wanted to be able to help her and possibly any of the other interns if they were feeling the same way.

Shiro jotted down a note on his notepad. Probably something about talking to the interns later. No matter what Kiera said about not bringing it up again, this was going to help her.

"Now the next item on our list..." Shiro continued, "Deciding what we're going to do about the Galra battlecruiser that showed up minutes before we launched yesterday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

The Atlas was busier than usual as the crew was approaching Olkari. Preparing for descent I handed a file to a crew member before exiting the bridge and making my way down the corridor.

With everybody on high alert for another appearance from the Galra battlecruiser, everyone was stressing about a simple landing hoping that everything went smoothly and there were no hiccups.

Stopping in an empty corridor I raised my arms above my head yawning in the process. I had been busy nonstop looking over reports per Shiro's request. He had said something about wanting to show Samantha around a little bit more since he didn't get to the first day.

Adjusting my uniform I continued down the hallway turning towards the cafeteria. Pausing I turned to my left I found Pidge and Peyton in a lab hovered over a tablet talking excitedly. I observed them for a moment watching as Peyton pointed to the tablet before gesturing with his hands clearly describing something. Pidge would nod thoughtfully before responding saying something that would cause Peyton to stop and think for a moment.

Shaking my head I turned into the cafeteria. Grabbing a mug I poured myself a cup of coffee. Setting the pot down I turned my eyes immediately noticed a peculiar sight. The group of interns, minus Peyton and Samantha, were chatting quietly. Most of their conversation was pointed at Lucas who had his head bowed looking at his lap. Hannah must've said something cause Lucas shot up from his seat and stormed away.

I approached casually taking a sip of my coffee. The interns must've noticed my approach for the conversation started up again.

"Hey everyone," I say casually.

"Hi, Lance!" Hannah responded ecstatically. She shared a look with Kiera sitting across from her.

"Alright-" I say sitting down at the table- "I'm not going to beat around the bush. What's going on with Lucas?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Hannah said, "just a little sibling dispute. Happens all the time." She gave him a smile.

Kiera mumbled something causing me to turn my head. She had her arms crossed as she leaned back in her chair her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?"

She glared at me before adjusting in her seat. "I said, Are you going to get involved in this too?"

I glanced over at Hannah who was looking at Kiera with sudden shocked interest. "Is there a problem here?"

Keira scoffed, "Yeah there's a problem. I didn't ask you for help I don't need you or anyone else's help." She leans forward, "Last time that you guys tried to save anyone it ended up with most of our planet destroyed and a member of your guy's team dead!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes what she's said and she quickly gets up from the table practically running out of the room.

Zhoril stood in front of the control panel gazing out of the window at the planet of Olkari. The door opened behind him. The sound of an agonized scream filled the room before it was cut off sharply by the door sliding close. Zhoril turned to Vak just as he settled himself onto a chair. He wiped his hands across his chest plate leaving a couple of bloodied streaks across his armor.

"Oh, lovely..." Zhoril commented under his breath before turning back to the window. The sun was just peeking around the planet, making the planet look like it disappeared. Pressing a button to his right a single sentry responded by entering the room and settling into the driver's seat. The ship started to pull forward around the planet, so as to move out of the sun's reach.

"I had to do something," Vak replied clearly having heard the comment, "The prisoner was being...difficult. They refused to say anything more about Voltron..." Vak trailed off not quite sure if his brother was listening.

Zhoril's eyes narrowed as they came around the planet. Coming into view was a Galra battlecruiser filled with rebel Galra. Several small pods were being sent down to the planet and being summoned back onto the ship. In the few weeks that Zhoril and Vak had traversed the universe to get here. They had to keep a wary eye on the few ships they passed.

They had come to the conclusion that the few Galra that had survived the war with Voltron were forming their own small groups, claiming parts of the universe, not allowing anyone near it. Zhoril rubbed his bionic hand along the nape of his neck where a scar resided. Our race used to be the most feared race in the universe. Now that Voltron has completely destroyed us we're like dogs fighting for the last piece of food.

In a single command, the ship had stopped its approach and remained partially hidden by Olkari. Just past the battlecruiser was yet another ship approaching the planet. Zhoril smirked as he turned to his brother, he knew the Atlas when he saw it. Thanks to their prisoner's description they could easily locate it and all the planets that were apart of the coalition.

"Get ready brother for it's nearly time for us to make our first move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

The atlas had just touched down on the beautiful planet known as Olkari. My face was plastered against the window, every breath I took fogged up the glass and I was forced to remove my face. The colorful leaves of the surrounding forest had fully grasped my attention.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hannah my twin sister said. She was staring at the city, built with tall metallic buildings.

"Oh hi," I said still not quite over what she had said to me a few hours before.

"Come on, you can't still be mad about that."

I turned to her, "It's not my fault I am the way I am. It's the Galra's fault. If they never would've invaded I never would be dealing with this, and yet here we are." I crossed my arms across my chest, "You make it seem like it's my fault, but you know that's not true."

"Lucas.."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Whatever excuse you've come up with you can just keep it to yourself." I pushed past her towards the door, "Your excuses are what got us almost killed and our parents killed." I mumbled under my breath.

Stepping outside I looked around in awe. The pictures the paladins showed us did no justice than actually being there in person. Not too far away, I noticed Peyton not to far off, I caught up to him a smile wide on my face. "Hey, Peyton!"

"Hey! Can you believe it?" he asked looking around. He looked like a kid at Christmas. He raised a tablet and scribbled a few things on to it.

"Where'd you get that?" "Oh, Pidge gave it to me. She said that a scientist always has something to take notes with," he was still scribbling notes as he explained.

"So what exactly do you write down?"

"Anything and everything."

After that, neither of us said much as we followed the small group to the center of town. Ryner was quick to greet us. She led us through the building all the way to the top. The room was surrounded by glass walls. In the distance, I could see the atlas standing tall and proud.

"Amazing isn't it?" Peyton whispered to Kiera. In response Kiera simply rolled her eyes, clearly having had enough.

"I always thought that we were the most advanced race out there." Samantha spoke from my side," But ever since the Galra I figured we were far behind, especially when Voltron showed up."

I nodded agreeing with her. Farther into the room I watched as the Paladins talked with Ryner. There were moments when it looked serious but that quickly faded into a light conversation.

"Lucas?" I turned to find my sister next to me. She had her arms behind her. She didn't meet my gaze rather she found her feet quite fascinating. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything especially since your-"

I cut her off planting a hand over her mouth. She squeaked in surprise her eyes wide. I put a finger over my lips telling her not to say anything more. She looked back and forth before looking at me, "They don't know?"

"That I'm slowly going blind? No, they don't." I whispered, "It's better today, Things actually looked clear."

"Lucas, you can't keep lying to them. Eventually, you could get hurt or even worse killed."

"Like how you lied to our parents about where we were going? About how your lie got them killed?" She looked down biting her lip, "I-I didn't know that they were going to come after us."

"Bull. I don't need one of your excuses." She looked like she was about to respond when an alarm went off. The room began to flash red. Between all the shouts and orders I found myself next to Lance. He was herding me out the door the other Paladins doing the same to their interns. Soon we were outside. All of our eyes were trained on the sky as a battlecruiser came into view. My eyes widen, that was the last thing I hoped I would see on this trip.

"We need to get back to the atlas! Now!" I heard Shiro shout.

After that, it was a blur of us running to the atlas. Officers and soldiers were running down the corridors too and from the bridge. We boarded and immediately were put in the side room. I had no idea what was happening and I'm sure the others were just as clueless. We heard blasts and shouts come from outside the ship. At one point something hit the ATLAS and we all held onto something as the ship shuddered from the hit.

After what felt like an eternity the Paladins entered. They were talking among themselves as if we weren't even here.

"What the hell?"

Everyone looked over in shock at Kiera who was glaring at the Paladins in absolute hatred.

"I can't believe you just shoved us into a room during something that we could've helped!"

"You're not trained yet for something like this," Shiro replied remaining calm, "You would've just gotten in the way."

"Then train us! How are we supposed to learn if you don't show us?!"

"Right in the middle of a surprise attack is not an ideal time to train an intern."

"Okay. So when is, cause as far as I've seen you all have been busy with other things!"

"Stand down Kiera," Keith said stepping forward.

Kiera glared at him, crossing her arms across her body, "Make me."

Shiro placed an arm in front of Keith, "Look we are here to help you and train you, but there are things going on that we weren't planning on."

"Yeah, I got that," Kiera mumbled.

"Come on Kiera, stop being so difficult," Peyton called out. He was standing farther back in the room his tablet in hand. Was he ever going to put that down?

I Shifted uncomfortably from where I stood. Kiera was the one person I thought would never make it into this program, then again she may be the one that needed it the most.

"I assure you. We are working on a schedule for you to train with your Paladin, right now it's just not the best time." Shiro said. He had walked closer to us, his arms held open as he explained.

"When is the right time? You're going to need our help eventually."

"She's got a point, Shiro. If we don't start training them they may never be ready when we need them the most." The voice came from Pidge. She stepped around Hunk as she conversed with her leader. She had a way about her that allowed her to get someone to listen.

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his white hair. His bionic hand floating by his side. "We'll start tomorrow."

After that, we were sent to our rooms to rest after our "exciting day". The only thing that didn't make sense to me was how easily his mind changed. I always learned that leaders were supposed to be strong and not take no for an answer. Is there a chance I could be wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I'm hoping to become an author someday, so it's no time like the present to start building up my writing experience! I hope you enjoy my Fanfics as much as I do! Anyway Thanks again for reading!


End file.
